


Daddy Freddie

by DonnieTheFu



Series: Little Freddie [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freddie Has Kids, Bullying, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freddie is cranky, Freddie is fed up, Freddie is such a good daddy, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mischief, Naughty, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Punishment, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: Freddie Mercury & Mary Austin have a son together - Little Freddie.Little Freddie and the other Queen children (Felix Taylor, Jimmy May, & Robert Deacon) get up to a little mischief at one of the shows and get into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a tiny bit of artistic license with the ages of the other Queen children.

** **

**November 25, 1980 - Paris, France - European Leg of The Game Tour**

Little Freddie could barely contain his excitement. For the first time in his six short years of life, he was actually on tour with his father. Well, maybe not the first time, but it was certainly the first time without Mummy; the first time it was just he and Daddy.

It wouldn't be the whole tour, obviously, just a few shows. Because he had school after all, which he hated, except for his piano and art lessons. But at least it wasn't a boarding school, like the kind Daddy had been sent away to when he was Freddie's age. Anytime somebody broached the subject, Daddy would go unusually quiet, and Freddie knew it must have been dreadful; something terrible must have happened there to make Daddy not even want to speak of it. So when he had turned five and had been informed that he would be starting school soon (real school - not just Reception like he attended now), he had worried himself sick, thinking he was going to be sent away to some horrid place, just like Daddy. But he really needn't have worried. He had heard Mummy and Daddy talking one night outside his bedroom door, while he pretended to be asleep.

"I don't care what anyone else says. As far as I'm concerned, he'll never be sent to boarding school. Ever. Not while there's still breath in my lungs," Daddy had said, and Mummy agreed. Then some other things were said between them in hushed whispers, but Freddie couldn't make out what they were. After a while, Daddy's voice went back to its normal low drone, and comforted, Freddie had almost fallen asleep until...

"I want to take him with me, Mary. Just for a couple of shows. Sometimes I feel so guilty. I'm always away on tour, or working in the studio, and we don't get to spend much time together. I absolutely hate it. And my own father, well...whether purposely or not, he was never there for me. Never there for me when I needed him most. And I can't bear the thought of being that kind of father to Freddie. I simply can't bear it." Mummy had been hesitant at first, worried. But Daddy had done his best to set Mummy's mind at ease.

"There's absolutely no need for you worry, darling. Everything will be alright. I swear to you he'll be completely safe the entire time. He'll have someone to look after him while I'm on stage, most likely Phoebe. And after the concert, it'll be straight back to the hotel and right into bed, you'll see," Daddy had told her. "It's just that these are very important, formative years in a boy his age's life, and he needs me. And I need him, too. We need to spend some special quality time together – just he and me." And so at last, Mummy had acquiesced. Then she and Daddy had shared a kiss and a cuddle. Freddie knew Mummy and Daddy weren't together as a couple, but even so, he could tell they were still best friends, and still loved each other very much. That wasn't to say they didn't have their rows sometimes, but they always put their differences aside where Freddie was concerned, and worked together as a team to take care of him and do what was best for him. Then Daddy had come in and kissed him good night. He closed his eyes tight shut so Daddy wouldn't know he was awake. But there was no way he could sleep now. He felt like he could fly.

He'd had to wait quite a long while, but now finally here they were! In Paris, France of all places! Daddy sat beside him in the backseat of the car, wearing his dark mirrored sunglasses, a yellow Fred Perry polo t-shirt tucked neatly into his trousers, and a black leather belt. He looked over at his son, the spitting image of himself right down to the extra incisors, and gave him a smile and a wink. He tousled his hair, then put his arm around him, pulling him close, and kissed the top of his head. Things couldn't get any better! Until they arrived at the place where the concert was to be held. Then things most decidedly began to go sour, taking a turn for the worst.

The venue for the evening turned out to be a Le Bourget aircraft hangar, which was most certainly not up to par in the band’s mind, nor were the dressing rooms and the usual backstage comforts they had grown used to having, the concert promoter having completely bungled the rider contract. And to make matters worse, the band was told that only 6,000 out of a possible 15,000 tickets had been sold. Daddy was not pleased, and he had said more than a few naughty words.

“A complete load of bollocks! A complete load of rubbish, I tell ya. I mean really.” Daddy had still been muttering disagreeably as he sat Freddie down at a small table and placed a plate in front of him containing a cold-cuts sandwich, fruit, and a glass of milk.

“There you are, darling. Now have your dinner,” Daddy said.

Just when Freddie had been finishing his dinner, in had run the other Queen children – Felix, Jimmy, and Robert.

“Freddie!” they all shouted excitedly and ran over to greet him, as their fathers followed them into the room. Felix, Roger’s son, was eight. Jimmy, Brian’s son, was seven. And Robert, John’s son, was five. Oh, tonight was going to be fun!

“Where’s the minder (babysitter) for this evening, then?” Daddy had asked the others.

“Apparently, she ran off with one of the roadies,” Brian had answered with a sigh. “So I guess you boys are just going to have to be on your best behavior and keep yourselves out of trouble,” he said looking at each one of the boys in turn. “Surely you can do that, right?” Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Freddie's in trouble :(

And the boys had been good - at first. They found a game of Scrabble and had been entertained for a while spelling out all the naughty words they knew as they snickered with hands over their mouths. Bum. Tits. Poo. Fart. This last one especially bringing out the giggles. After that they decided to play table tennis that had been set up in one of the back rooms. But after a while this too grew quite boring. So then they all sat down in metal folding chairs in front of a tiny TV and watched children's cartoons, but everything was in French, this being Paris after all, and they couldn't understand a thing that was being said. Besides, who wanted to play a stupid board game or table tennis, or watch a crummy children's show when there was so much adventure and excitement to be had? So Felix had suggested they go exploring and they had all agreed.

Felix led the way, he being the oldest, and it being his idea after all. And surprisingly the boys quite easily ended up on stage. What with everyone swarming around like mad worker bees, trying to get everything set up and prepared for the upcoming evening, nobody was paying them a moment's attention. Somewhere a man was going, "One. Two. One. Two," testing out the microphones. Freddie knew they shouldn't be here, but it was so easy just to go along with the others. They admired Brian's gleaming Red Special, already perfectly tuned, ready and waiting for tonight's show. But they knew better than to touch. Then they climbed up onto the drum risers.

"Want to see something?" Felix asked them.

"Yeah!" all the boys agreed excitedly. Felix pulled up his shirt and revealed two drumsticks poking out of one of his trouser pockets.

"My dad gave them to me," he said, taking them out of his pocket. "Because when I grow up, I'm going to be a drummer in a rock n' roll band just like he is." He sat down behind the drums and pretended to play, making the appropriate sound effects with his mouth. It looked like great fun!

"Let me have a go!" Freddie shouted eagerly. But Felix either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"Jimmy, you want to have a turn?" he said instead. So Jimmy took his place behind the drums. Freddie waited patiently until Jimmy was finished.

"I want to have a go," he said again. But once again Felix ignored him, and Freddie was certain he'd heard him this time.

"Robert, you next," Felix said, handing him the drumsticks. Freddie huffed and began to grow a little upset. Why should Robert get to go before him? He was only five after all and surely didn't know how to play the drums properly. He waited and he waited as long as he could stand it, but Robert was taking too long. Felix was just letting him go on and on so Freddie couldn't have a turn. Finally, he could bear it no more.

"It's my turn now," he said, reaching over to take the drumsticks from Robert's hands.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Felix had shouted at once, seeing Freddie take the drumsticks away from Robert.

"Let go!" Felix shouted trying to wrest the drumsticks from Freddie's hands.

"I want to have a go too," Freddie told him, his voice strained from the effort as they both played tug of war with the drumsticks.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Daddy’s voice startled them both and all of a sudden Freddie tripped backwards over some wires and cords, falling painfully into a stack of amps. There was a deafening crash and high pitched electronic squeal as the amps fell over. It was coupled at the same time by a clash of cymbals, and the deep boom of drums as Felix went sprawling in the other direction right into his father's drum set. Then a whole bank of lights blinked, flickered, and went out as the drums from Roger's kit rolled away in all directions across the stage.

Freddie felt he had hurt himself in the fall. His head, back, and bottom throbbed painfully as he sat there on the floor in a shadow of darkness, but that really was the least of his concerns at the moment. Daddy came over to help him up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, lifting up Freddie's shirt and looking at his back. It was red and the skin a little scraped. There would definitely be a bruise, but no permanent damage had been done.

"Boys, what's going on here?" Brian asked, coming over to them, ever calm.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here," Roger said, as he came over to help his son. Felix stood himself up and then retrieved his drumsticks from where they lay on the floor.

"My drumsticks. They're broken," he said sadly, staring down at the two snapped sticks in his hand. Then he turned and jabbed an accusing finger at Freddie. "Freddie did it! It's all his fault. I-I was just showing them the drums, and then he tried to take my drumsticks away from me and he shoved me," he shouted angrily, as his father put an arm around his shoulders. "We were going to give you a go next, Freddie!" he added for good measure.

"Jimmy?" Brian said questioningly to his son.

"Freddie did it," Jimmy answered, pointing his finger at Freddie too. John turned to look at his son as well.

"Freddie," Robert said. And now there were three fingers pointing at him. Freddie swallowed hard. He felt very small.

"I just wanted..." he tried, fidgeting nervously with his hands as he looked up at Daddy. But Daddy's glare froze him. Just then Ratty came over to assess the damage.

"Ratty, darling, do you think you'll be able to fix everything before showtime?"

"I'm really not sure, Freddie," Ratty answered him honestly. "But we'll definitely give it a try. We'll do the best that we can."

"You will apologize at once!" Daddy told Freddie, cutting him with the sharpness of his voice. "You can start with poor Ratty here."

"Sorry, Ratty," Freddie said, still looking up at his father.

"That's Mr. Hince to you," Daddy told him coldly, narrowing his eyes. Freddie gulped and cowered down a little. "And turn around and look at him when you apologize." He turned around to face Ratty. 

"Sorry, Mr. Hince," he apologized again. Ratty just gave him a curt nod and a tight-lipped smile. Freddie turned back around again, hanging his head. He couldn't possibly look up at the others. "Sorry, Mr. Taylor-" he began, but Daddy cut him short.

"Look up, Freddie, when you are speaking to people. Nobody can hear you properly, when you're staring at your shoes," he instructed. So Freddie had to look up. But instead of the hate and anger he'd thought he'd see, kindness and sympathy were all that he found in their eyes as they looked down at him.

"Sorry, Mr. Taylor," he began again. "Sorry, Mr. May. Sorry, Mr. Deacon," Freddie continued his apologies dejectedly. "Sorry, Felix, for taking your drumsticks," he mumbled last of all, still a little salty about what had happened.

"And?" Daddy prodded.

"And for shoving you," Freddie added, though he hadn't really. But he recognized that right now probably wasn't the best time to try and argue that fact.

"Right. Come with me. Now." Daddy told him firmly, taking him by the hand. But Roger spoke up in his defense.

" 'S alright, Freddie. Don't be too hard on him, mate. He didn't mean to do it. And none of them should have been up here at all," he said, looking around at the other boys. "But anyhow, it was just an accident. Boys will be boys, you know. Ratty'll get things sorted out. He always does. I'm sure he's dealt with far worse things than this little mishap. And I can always give Felix another pair of drumsticks. I've got tons of them lying around, just in case. It's no great loss." But Daddy wasn't having it.

"No, Roger. He's done something wrong and he needs to be punished for it. He's got to learn his lesson." And with that Daddy turned away and began walking with Freddie towards the backstage rooms. Daddy was walking so fast that Freddie could barely keep up. He turned once and looked back at the other boys. They just stared after him glumly, except for Felix who was still scowling at him as Daddy took him away. Freddie turned back around as Daddy swept the curtains aside at the side of the stage and they went down a set of stairs, passing into the backstage corridor. They were approaching the rooms much too fast for Freddie's liking. He wished they'd never get there. Like a condemned man on his way to the gallows. But arrive they did. They passed through the doorway of one of the rooms and Daddy closed the door shut behind them. Hard. He pulled one of the metal folding chairs out into the center of the room and sat Freddie down in it, which was much better than what Freddie had thought was going to happen when they got to the room. Then without a word he went and got Freddie some ice for his back and handed it to him.

"Sit right there and don't move a single muscle until Phoebe comes to collect you. He's helping with wardrobe at the moment but when he is finished, he'll come for you," Daddy told him, without looking at him.

"Daddy, please, can't I stay? I'll be good, I swear," Freddie begged, with tears in his eyes.

"No. Absolutely not. You've been a very naughty boy and now you're going straight home. That's it." Freddie gasped. Had he really been so naughty that Daddy was going to put him on a plane back home to London tonight? He guessed so. He'd been bad and now Daddy didn't want him here with him anymore. He wanted to get rid of him. Send him away.

"I mean back to the hotel," his father said when he realized his son had misunderstood what he'd said. "And when I return, you and I are going to have a little chat about obedience and respecting other people's property. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Freddie answered. And then Daddy went out again closing the door shut behind him, and leaving Freddie sitting there in the room all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is NOT happy :(

So Freddie sat there alone, quietly like Daddy had told him, feeling more than a little bit sorry for himself. But he wasn't by himself for long. A whole multitude of people were constantly coming and going through the door, bringing things in and taking other things out, getting ready for showtime which was fast approaching. All of them cast sympathetic looks his way, glad that they themselves weren't the ones on the receiving end of Freddie Mercury's legendary temper. Freddie's face began to grow hot with embarrassment. They all knew what he'd done - the trouble he'd caused. Knew he was in trouble with Daddy. Big trouble. He wanted to sink right down into the floor. He wished Daddy had sat him in the corner facing the wall like Mummy did sometimes when he'd been naughty and was in time-out. Sitting in the middle of the room like this with everyone looking at him was much worse. But he didn't dare to move his chair.

After a little while he was left alone again. His one consolation though, was that somebody had left the door open, and he heard the unmistakable first notes from Brian's guitar and the deafening roar of the responding crowd, and he knew that by some miracle Ratty must have been able to sort everything out and put everything back to rights just in time, and it seemed he hadn't ruined Daddy's show after all. That at least made him feel just a tiny bit better.

So Freddie sat there in his hard metal fold-out chair and listened to the show. Daddy sang his songs beautifully as always, but his heart wasn't in it. He was just going through the motions, going through the routine. At one point it became quite clear just how cranky and completely fed-up his father was with the whole affair this evening.

"Merci. Merci," he said half-heartedly to the crowd after they had finished playing the song _Need Your Loving Tonight_. "It's really nice to see all of you in this shithole tonight." But the crowd didn't seem to mind at all. They only cheered all the louder.

"What are we doing next for fuck's sake?" Daddy asked.

"Um...you know," Brian answered him with seemingly a shrug of his shoulders. Daddy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, we’re gonna, we’re gonna do another, another song from the album The Game," Daddy told the crowd. “And uh…listen! Right now! Shut up and listen!”

At that exact moment somebody walked by and shut the open door, so Freddie didn't get to hear anything more. There was a sinking feeling now in the pit of his stomach. Daddy was really mad. His father's bad mood wasn't entirely his fault, in fact it mostly wasn't his fault, but to Freddie it certainly felt like it at the time.

It seemed Phoebe was being quite delayed by his work in wardrobe, and after a little while Freddie began to realize he really needed to use the restroom. But Daddy had told him not to move. He didn't know what to do. He squirmed this way and that way in his chair, and just when he thought he couldn't hold it any longer, in came Ratty, looking for a needed piece of equipment.

"Um...Mr. Hince?" Freddie asked hesitantly. Ratty turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Freddie?" he asked him.

"Um...I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, right! Well they're just down the hallway there, on the left," he told him, pointing the way. But Freddie didn't leave his chair, and for a moment Ratty was puzzled. But then he figured out what had happened. Obviously, Freddie had told him to stay put and now he was afraid if he got up, he would get into trouble.

"I don't think your Daddy would mind if you went to the loo, Freddie," Ratty told him, but still the little boy didn't move. "It's alright," Ratty assured him, and at last the little boy slipped off his seat, albeit reluctantly. "Off you go, then."

So Freddie walked quickly down the hallway, tugged open the big, heavy restroom door, and made it to the toilet just in time. Afterwards, he washed his hands and dried them with a paper towel which he deposited into the waste basket. He made his way back along the hallway, back towards the room with the chair. But as soon as he came into the room he froze.

"...wankers throwing crap on stage..." Daddy had his back turned talking to Phoebe, who it seemed had finally arrived. Daddy was dressed in his stage attire for the evening - tight red leather trousers with a black scarf wound through the belt loops, a loose red neck tie, and a red sweatband around his right wrist. He turned around just as Freddie came into the room. Daddy glowered down at him, obviously displeased that he'd left the chair after having been specifically told not to move. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Ratty was there putting a comforting hand on Little Freddie's shoulder.

"I told him he could use the loo, Freddie. I hope that was alright."

"Don't be ridiculous Ratty, darling. Of course it's alright. Thank you very much for looking after him. I really appreciate it," Daddy said. Ratty picked up what looked like a thick cord or wire of some sort and then left the room.

"Yes, yes, he's been a very naughty boy," Daddy said, turning back to Phoebe, and Freddie felt his face begin to grow warm again, embarrassment once more creeping across his cheeks. "That's why I want you to take him straight back to the hotel. He's already had his supper. See that he has his bath and cleans his teeth, and then straight into bed. No games or television tonight. And as soon as the concert's over I'll be leaving directly for the hotel. I won't be getting back late tonight," Daddy told Phoebe, casting a meaningful look at Freddie who wilted beneath his gaze. And then Daddy had to go because Roger and Brian's drum and guitar solos were almost over and the others would be looking for him back on stage.

"Come along then, young master Freddie. We'd better do what Daddy says, eh," Phoebe told him kindly, taking him by the hand. Together they walked along the corridor and out a back entrance to where a car was already waiting for them. On the way back to the hotel it had begun to rain. Freddie pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window as big fat raindrops slid down, blurring the streetlights from outside.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Phoebe ran him a nice, warm bath with bubbles. Freddie looked a very miserable little boy, sitting there amongst the pretty white bubbles, mounded up like snow. Phoebe laid out a fresh, clean pair of his favorite Mickey Mouse pajamas for him. "Right, I'll leave you to it, then," he said. Freddie barely acknowledged him.

After the bath, Freddie put on his pajamas and cleaned his teeth slowly, looking forlornly at his reflection in the mirror. When he came out of the bathroom, Phoebe had already turned down the covers of the huge king-sized bed for him.

"In you get then, Freddie. It wouldn't do for Daddy to come home and find you out of bed, now would it?" So Freddie climbed up into the big bed and curled up on his side facing the window.

"Would you like a story, Freddie? I know Daddy said no games or television, but he didn't say anything about books now did he?" Freddie didn't answer but Phoebe rummaged around and fetched a book from somewhere. He sat down on top of the covers beside Freddie, his back resting against the headboard of the bed. He perched a set of glasses at the end of his nose.

"Ah, here we are. Peter Rabbit! One of my favorites," he said with a smile. Phoebe read in his very best narrator style, doing different voices for all of the characters. But Freddie kept his back turned the whole time, sniffling quietly into his pillow. When he had finished, Phoebe closed the book gently.

"Well...good night, Freddie. Sweet dreams," he said, planting a kiss on Freddie's head. He started to get up but then stopped and turned back to Freddie.

"I know Daddy gets upset sometimes, but he gets over it quickly. I promise, everything's going to be alright, you'll see." Freddie didn't say anything. "Well, I suppose Daddy'll be coming home soon. I'd best go make him a cup of tea." Freddie felt Phoebe's weight leave the bed. He scrubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall all afternoon. Looking out of the window across the shimmer and shine of the city, far away he saw bright spot lights weaving against the dark night sky and he knew that's where Daddy must be playing. He figured Phoebe was right and Daddy would be coming home soon. And he wanted Daddy to come home. He really did, and for this whole disaster of a day to be over and done with. But he also remembered what Daddy had told him, _"And when I return, you and I are going to have a little chat about obedience and respecting other people's property. Do you understand?" _And that was the part he wasn't looking forward to. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did my research for this chapter. To hear the actual above conversation that Freddie had with the crowd at this show, go to the YouTube link: https://youtu.be/KURjTq75OrI?t=186. 
> 
> Or, if you want to read about the show and see pictures, you can go here: https://www.queenlive.ca/queen/80-11-25.htm. 
> 
> *WARNING* there's going to be the parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in the next chapter poor Freddie :( so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead. But there will also be some fluff afterwards to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets a spanking :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there's going to be the parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in this chapter poor Freddie :( so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead. But there will also be some fluff afterwards to make up for it.

After a little while Freddie stopped crying. He rolled over in bed to face the other direction. Phoebe sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. He smiled to himself and shook his head before wetting his fingers and turning the page. Another cup of tea sat cooling in a saucer beside him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Freddie, but was actually only a few minutes, not even long enough for his tea to get cold, Daddy arrived. First Freddie heard voices and laughter in the hallway and then the soft click as the door opened and Daddy came in. He was dressed differently now in a white Superman vest (tank top), white jeans, and a black leather belt. Right away he met Freddie's eyes. Freddie looked back at him silently.

"Ah, Freddie, there you are! I've made you a cup of tea," Phoebe said by way of greeting, closing his book. "How was the rest of the show?" Now that the show was over it seemed that a lot of the tension from earlier had drained away. Daddy and Phoebe sat there talking and occasionally laughing, while Daddy finished drinking his tea. But it was starting to get late.

"Well, I guess I'd better be turning in now," Phoebe said, getting up from his chair with a gentle sigh. "Will you be needing anything else tonight, Freddie?"

"No, no, dear, that'll be all for tonight, thank you," Daddy said.

"Right, well if you think of anything, I'm just next door." Then he bent down and made as if to whisper in Daddy's ear but he spoke loud enough so that Freddie would hear him. "By the way, I just thought I'd let you know, Freddie's been a little angel the entire evening. An absolute cherub," he said.

"Mmm," Daddy said looking over at Freddie. "Yes, well, thank you for looking after him, darling. We'll see you in the morning, dear." Phoebe left and now he and Daddy were alone. Daddy met his eyes again and held his gaze as he drank the last dregs of his tea, and then set the cup and saucer aside. He waited a few moments before finally speaking.

"Come here, Freddie," he said at last, beckoning him with his finger. Freddie got out of bed and came and stood in front of his father. He couldn't help it, his bottom lip started trembling pitifully and his eyes filled with tears.

"I want, Mummy! I want to go home!" he blurted out before Daddy could say anything.

"Very well, in the morning we'll call and talk to Mummy and make the arrangements, but right now you and I are having a discussion," Daddy told him. "Whatever were you possibly thinking playing around up there on the stage like that, hmmm? When I saw those amps fall I...well I was frightened," Daddy said, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't you realize that if those amps had fallen just a little bit differently, you could have been crushed? You could have been badly injured, killed even. Not just you, but the other children as well." Freddie hung his head. He hadn't thought of that. "And then what would I do? You and Mummy and Kashmira (Freddie's baby sister, born only five months ago) are my most precious treasure in all the world. I couldn't get along without the three of you," Daddy said. "And you knew very well that you shouldn't have been up there, didn't you? You knew you were supposed to stay in the room until it was time for the show to start. Brian told you boys that. You had plenty of things to keep you entertained. There were board games, table tennis, even a TV, which is far more than most little boys and girls have to play with. So why then did you choose to disobey?"

"Felix....Felix said we should go exploring," Freddie said.

"Ah, did he now? And since when do you listen to what Felix says, huh? Is Felix an adult that you have to do what he says?" Freddie shook his head.

"Answer me, Freddie," Daddy told him.

"No, Daddy."

"No, is right. You should have told him, 'No, thank you very much' and continued on playing. If you wanted to see the drums and things, all you had to do was ask. After the show I'm sure Roger would have been glad to let you see the drums, and maybe play them for real for a few minutes, not just pretend. He might even have given you your very own pair of drumsticks, just like he gave to Felix." Oh. Freddie hadn't thought of that either. Then Daddy took Freddie's hands in his own.

"You musn't let other people lead you astray, Freddie. Not even your friends. You've got to stand up for yourself and do what you know in your heart is right. To tell you the truth, it's something I struggle with as well. Something everyone struggles with from time to time I think. So we're just going to have work on that together. Help each other and keep each other accountable, yeah?" Freddie nodded his head.

"Otherwise if you just go along and do what everyone else is doing, you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble, as I think you can see now from what happened this afternoon. What do you think would have happened if Ratty hadn't been able to get things sorted out, hmmm?" Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll tell you," Daddy said. "That is multimillion-pound equipment up there. Very expensive. The band would have had to pay thousands and thousands of pounds to have all of those things replaced. And then on top of that there's the fans to consider. We would have had to cancel the show, refund all of their money back to them. A lot of them have worked very hard and saved for months, maybe even years just to have enough money to buy a ticket. And if the show would have had to have been canceled, they might not ever have gotten another chance in their whole lives to attend another one of our concerts. Or the ones who could afford it, they might have gotten angry about the show being canceled and decided they didn't like us anymore and didn't want to come and see us play. And that's our job, Freddie. It's no different than the mummies and daddies of your classmates at school who are bricklayers, or butchers, or work in a sweets shop. That's how we provide for our families. That's how we make the money to buy all the nice things that we have - food, clothes, toys, a nice school with piano and art lessons. And in order to get that money, we depend on the fans to buy our music, our records, and come to our concerts to see us perform. Everything we have we owe it all to them. We can't let them down." Now Freddie really began to feel guilty, realizing how his actions could have negatively impacted so many people.

"Don't misunderstand, Freddie. You're not in trouble because of the accident. Anybody can have an accident. But there wouldn't have been an accident at all if you hadn't disobeyed. And if you hadn't been fighting with Felix and trying to take his drumsticks away from him. Which brings us to another point - respecting other people's property."

"I didn't shove him!" Freddie told Daddy quickly, as though that might be his saving grace, the one thing that would get him out of trouble. Daddy nodded his head.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you didn't really shove him, but that doesn't take away from the fact that you were trying to take something that doesn't belong to you. You know better. Mummy and I have most certainly raised you better than that." Then Daddy said he was going to give Freddie a spanking to help him to remember to obey from now on. So Daddy leant Freddie over his left knee and spanked him hard on the bottom six times with his hand. It hurt and Freddie cried. He was also crying because of the fact that he'd disobeyed Daddy and Daddy'd had to bring out the big guns this time to show Freddie that he meant business. Daddy hardly ever spanked Freddie, only when he'd done something very, very naughty. But at last, this terrible, awful thing that both of them knew had been coming, and that they had both been dreading all afternoon, was over. And Daddy already had Freddie drawn in close for a cuddle, rubbing his back and muffling his cries against his chest. And as he comforted and petted him, he told Freddie that he loved him very much. He said that he was sorry that he'd had to spank him and that he knew that it had hurt, but that he never spanked him to hurt him, only to teach him right from wrong so that from now on Freddie would be a good little boy and do what Daddy told him and never do those same naughty things again. After a little while Freddie felt better and he stopped crying. Daddy took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom and washed his face. Then as they were walking back through the kitchen, Daddy stopped.

"If Mummy knew we were up this late, she'd kill us both," he said. "But we're not going to tell her are we?" he asked with a wink. "You know something, I don't think I'm quite ready for bed just yet, what about you?" Freddie shook his head. "And I think if we look in this fridge here," Daddy said leaning down, "we just might find a piece of cherry almond cake that Phoebe found and bought for us." And sure enough, there was. Daddy got a plate and two forks and Freddie sat in Daddy's lap and they ate the piece of cake together. As they were eating Daddy unfolded a map and showed Freddie here they were in Paris, France. And tomorrow they'd be over here in Cologne, Germany.

"Though I guess not, if you're going home to see Mummy, tomorrow," Daddy said, folding up the map.

"No! No, Daddy! I want to stay. I want to stay," Freddie told Daddy at once. He'd forgotten all about what he'd said earlier.

"Well, I'm glad. I don't want you to go, Freddie. I want you to stay right here with me and for us to have a good time together, alright?" Freddie nodded his head. Daddy held his hand out to Freddie.

"Mates?" he asked. Freddie shook his hand and Daddy hugged him tight and gave him a kiss.

"And now it is most definitely time for bed," Daddy said. He picked Freddie up and carried him to the bed. Then he laid him down and tickled him and tickled him and rubbed him with the rough whiskers of the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin until Freddie was out of breath from laughter. Then he tucked Freddie into bed. He took his shirt off and sat on top of the covers beside Freddie with his legs stretched out as he leaned his back against the headboard. He turned on the TV and put his arm around Freddie and held him close. Freddie leaned up comfortably against Daddy. He was getting very sleepy.

"Close your eyes now and go to sleep," Daddy told him and gave him a kiss on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there's going to be another parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in the next chapter, so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead, but it's not Freddie this time. (Felix is going down!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there's going to be another parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in this chapter, so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead, but it's not Freddie this time. (Felix is going down!)
> 
> Also, sorry, I don't know why everybody is sleeping so much in this chapter. I guess I was tired when I wrote it lol

Freddie woke up in the middle of the night and didn't remember where he was. It was dark and he was frightened, but right away he felt Daddy's arm around him.

"It's alright, Freddie. Don't be scared. Daddy's right here. Daddy’s got you." He laid Freddie's head on his chest. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing and the steady sound of Daddy's heartbeat lulled Freddie right back to sleep.

And then the next second Daddy was waking him up.

"Wake up, Freddie. We've got to hurry," he told him, pulling back the covers. Freddie rubbed his eyes with his fist. It was very early in the morning and still dark outside the window. But Phoebe was already in the kitchenette preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Freddie!" Phoebe greeted him cheerfully, as he made his way to the table and sat down. Already there was a plate set for him with two pieces of toast with butter and strawberry jam, and a cup of hot tea with milk and sugar.

"Eat quickly, Freddie, huh? We've got to get to the airport. We're flying to Germany today, remember?" Daddy told him.

Straightway after breakfast Freddie was sent to wash his face and clean his teeth. Then Daddy came in to trim his moustache and shave. Phoebe brought in a step stool and Daddy gave Freddie some of his shaving cream so that he and Daddy could shave together. Freddie's razor wasn't real of course, just a pretend one that Mummy had bought for him. But Daddy said it didn't matter - practice makes perfect. And when the time came Freddie would already know just how to do it. Then Daddy slapped some of his favorite Armani cologne on his neck and he also gave Freddie a little so he could smell good too. Freddie patted his neck and cheeks just like he'd seen Daddy do, and Daddy gave him an affectionate smile.

Afterwards Daddy took Freddie and sat him on the edge of the bed so that he could help him get dressed quickly.

"Alright, arms up," he said. Freddie yawned and stretched his arms up into the air. Daddy pulled his pajama top up over his head and replaced it with a t-shirt. Then Freddie grabbed onto Daddy's arm to steady himself as Daddy helped him step out of his pajama trousers and into a pair of shorts. Daddy put his socks and shoes on next, then patted his thigh indicating that Freddie should put his foot up there so Daddy could tie the laces. He did up the laces tight in a double knot, first one then the other. Satisfied that Freddie's shoes were on snug and wouldn't come off, they were about to be doing a lot of walking through the airport after all, he took Freddie's hand.

"Ready, Freddie?" he asked. Freddie held Daddy's hand and hopped off the bed. Just before walking out the door Daddy, Phoebe, and Freddie all donned their matching dark mirrored sunglasses.

"Let's roll," Daddy said.

*******

On the way to the airport Mummy called on the car phone to check in with them.

"Yes, yes, darling we're on the way to the airport right now," Daddy said. "Mm-hmm. Yes, Freddie's perfectly fine. He's sitting right here beside me." There was a pause as Daddy listened to what Mummy was saying on the other end of the line. "Has he been good?" Daddy repeated the question, looking over at Freddie. Freddie shrank down in his seat. "Of course he's been good! Everything's been going just swimmingly here, darling, just swimmingly,” Daddy said, and Freddie thought he didn’t love anybody in the whole world half so much as he loved Daddy. There was another short pause in the conversation. "I’m sorry, darling, what was that?...Yes, of course I've been good too!" Then Daddy gave a gasp of indignance. "Well, you can ask Phoebe then if you don't believe me. Shall I put him on?" He handed the phone to Phoebe. "Here," he said dryly. Phoebe cradled the phone to his ear.

"Er-Hullo Mary! How are you?...Yes, they've both been very good…Yes, Freddie too. I promise…No, I'm not just saying that because Freddie's sitting here beside me scowling at me…Alright, dear, you too. Here's Freddie back." Daddy took the phone back from Phoebe.

"See? I told you," Daddy said. "Alright, I promise, darling. We'll call you again just as soon as we’ve landed in Germany…We both love you very much, too…Well look, darling, I’m terribly sorry, but we’ve got to get off now. We'll talk to you later, alright?...Ok, darling, goodbye then. Goodbye." Daddy hung up the phone. He looked over at Phoebe and Freddie and pretended to wipe sweat from his brow. _Whew._

*******

When they got to the airport, before going in, Daddy told Freddie that he must hold very tightly to Daddy’s hand and not let go, no matter what. But if somehow they did become separated he wasn’t to speak to any strangers or go anywhere with anyone. He was to go straight up to one of the airport workers or policemen if there should happen to be any about, and tell them who he was and that he was lost and they would get him back to Daddy straightway. Daddy said, did Freddie understand? And Freddie said, Yes, Daddy. And then they all went into the big, busy airport together.

Inside it was a whirlwind of activity, and more than a little bit of frustration, trying to get through the various parts of the airport and security, even for a big celebrity like Daddy. But Freddie just held tight to Daddy’s hand, which after a little while was beginning to become quite sweaty. _This was definitely an exercise in patience, _Phoebe had commented at one point, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as they’d waited in the millionth line for about the millionth time, although the lines they had to wait in were much shorter than the lines most people had to wait in. Thankfully though, nobody got separated or lost during the adventure, and there were no undue mishaps.

By the time they got on the plane and were up in the air, everyone was completely exhausted from all the hurly-burly, and Freddie was getting cranky, as tired little boys do sometimes.

“I don’t wanna!” he’d folded his arms across his chest and huffed grumpily after Daddy had kindly asked him to stop swinging his legs back and forth because he was kicking the seat of the person in front of him. Daddy just tilted his sunglasses down and gave Freddie a stern look. Freddie remembered what had happened yesterday when he’d disobeyed Daddy, so he stopped.

“I think somebody needs a nap,” Daddy said, tilting his sunglasses back up, and Freddie began to cry. He didn’t want a nap, though he desperately needed one. But Daddy put his arm around him and pulled him close so that Freddie’s head was resting against his shoulder.

“Shhh. There, there. Everything’s going to be alright,” Daddy told him, rubbing his arm. “Just lean up here against me and close your eyes. Let’s rest a little while.” So Freddie did what Daddy told him and he was asleep in no time at all. And when he woke up, he felt much better and they were already landing in Germany.

*******

It was another quick burst of activity after they landed – through another airport, back in another car. They called Mummy again as she’d requested to let her know that they’d landed safely and everything was fine. When they finally arrived at their new hotel it was time for a quick lunch and then Daddy wanted Freddie to lie down and rest again.

Freddie protested that he’d just had a nap on the plane, but Daddy ignored him.

“Everybody’s going to have an hour’s lie down, even Phoebe. Now, up you get.” He sat Freddie on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. Then he pulled back the covers and tucked Freddie in. He closed the curtains and turned off all the lights. After turning on the television for background noise and putting the volume on low, he took his shirt off, and lay down with his arm around Freddie and they slept until it was time to go to the concert venue for the evening.

*******

At the concert venue, the boys found themselves up on the stage again, but this time it was ok because all of their fathers were up there as well, keeping a very close eye on them as they got things ready for the show. Felix looked around and saw that none of the grownups were watching, except for Daddy who pretended not to be, as he sat at the piano.

Felix sidled idly over to Freddie. "Hullo, Freddie."

"Hullo," Freddie responded back politely.

"How's your bum?" Felix asked off-handedly. Freddie furrowed his brow. That was an odd question. He didn't understand what exactly Felix meant by that. Maybe he meant when Freddie had fallen down yesterday and smacked his bottom on the floor.

"I’m fine, thanks," he replied uncertainly.

"That's not what I heard," Felix said, still feigning casualness. "I heard you got a spanking last night." Freddie immediately felt the heat of embarrassment begin to creep up his neck. He had gotten a spanking, but there was no way Felix could know about that. The only two people who had been in the room at the time had been he and Daddy. And he knew Daddy would never tell anybody about that. Never. So Felix must be just making it up to get a rise out of Freddie.

"No!" Freddie shot back.

"Then why is your face turning all red like that?" Felix sniggered. "Bet you cried like a little baby."

Of course Freddie has cried! Daddy had spanked Freddie's bottom hard with his hand and it had hurt! A lot! He'd also been crying because Daddy was upset and disappointed in him and had had to discipline him because he’d disobeyed. But just because he'd cried when Daddy spanked him, that didn't make him a baby did it? Or maybe it did. Freddie wasn't so sure anymore. After he'd spanked him, when Daddy had held him close on his knee and consoled him, he'd told Freddie that he knew that it hurt, and that Freddie was sad. He told him that it was ok for him to cry, and to just let it all out. So he had, and Daddy had hugged him tight and kissed him until Freddie had felt better and stopped crying. Daddy was never wrong in the things that he told Freddie. But maybe this time he was. Maybe Felix was right and Freddie was just a big crybaby after all.

"I didn't cry!" he said. But Felix's teasing was getting to be a bit too much. Already Freddie felt tears start to prick his eyes and his chin begin to wobble.

"So you do admit you got a spanking, then?" Felix asked.

"I didn't!" Freddie insisted, scrubbing away a tear. Felix laughed.

"Look here everyone! Freddie got a spanking!" he shouted to Jimmy and Robert. He took a new pair of drumsticks out of his pocket and dangled them over Freddie's head just out of reach, like teasing a dog with a tantalizing treat. "Freddie got a spanking, Freddie got a spanking," he continued on in a sing-song voice. “Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby. Freddie’s a big crybaby,” he mocked, pulling a face and sticking out his tongue. Suddenly the drumsticks disappeared from Felix's hand.

"Hey!" he said, looking up to see what had happened.

"Felix Luther Taylor!" Roger shouted. "What on earth do you think you're doing, teasing poor Freddie like that? Whether he got a spanking or not is between him and his Daddy. It's none of your business at all," he scolded. "You know, I gave you the benefit of the doubt as to your explanation about what happened between you and Freddie up on the stage yesterday, but now I'm beginning to think I was wrong. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"You know, Roger," Brian cut in with a quiet cough. "The backstage rooms here are much better than the ones from yesterday. Very quiet. Good place to have a nice father/son conversation."

"Are they? Very well, come along then, Felix. You and I need to have a little talk about your behaviour."

"No, Daddy! No! I didn't mean it! I'll be good, I swear, I swear!" Felix begged, struggling against his father's grasp as Roger drug him along off stage.

"I must say, I don't envy Felix one bit," John said. "Roger's hands. He's a drummer you know."

Brian and Daddy gave a wince of pain. _Ouch._

After a little while Felix came out sobbing and rubbing his bum.

"Time-out, Felix. I want you sitting right there in that first row of seats where I can keep an eye on you, young man," Roger told him. "And I'll be keeping these with me," he said, meaning Felix's drumsticks. "Until I think you've learned your lesson. In fact, I think they might be better suited with a new owner." He came over to Freddie.

"Here you are, Freddie. All yours," Roger said, handing the drumsticks to Freddie.

“No, Daddy! No! Don’t take my drumsticks away! Don’t give them to him!” Felix cried from his seat.

“Hush now, Felix. Or we’ll go straight back to that room and have another little talk,” Roger told him.

Freddie held the drumsticks carefully in his hands like they were made of gold and silver and shiny stones. He looked over at Daddy, and Daddy gave him a wink.

Freddie knew he shouldn’t be happy that Felix had gotten into trouble, but seeing Felix get his comeuppance made him feel just a tiny bit better.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind comments, kudos, and support. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***


End file.
